Soviet Union government officials
Officials in the Government of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Russian: Правительство СССР) were people who held office in the executive branch of government in the Soviet Union, and participated in the exercise of authority. They were led by the head of the government, in the West referred to as the Premier of the Soviet Union. The members of the Soviet Government—people's commissars, ministers, and heads of state committees—were recommended by the Premier and appointed by the Presidium of the Supreme Soviet. Described below are some examples of Soviet government officials. Josef Stalin The first Secretary General of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union from 1922, following the death of Vladimir Lenin, up to his death in 1952 from an aneurysm. Josef Stalin, full name Iosif Vissarionovich Stalin and real name Ioseb Besarionis je J̌uḡašvili was responsible for several of the atrocities committed by the Soviet Union during this time, which eventually led to Khrushchev pinning the blame on many of the atrocities on Stalin in his "secret speech" shortly after his death. One of the atrocities he had committed during his reign was his ordering the Katyn Forest Massacre during World War II, which he had the NKVD, including then-member Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin kill off several Polish soldiers in the Gnezdovo village near Katyn as well as Belarus and West Ukrane, and then cover it up as a prison revolt. Even after his death, his image was still used in several May Day parades in the Soviet Union. Leonid Brezhnev Secretary General of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union from 1964, following the ousting of Nikita Khrushchev, until his death in 1982. When Colonel Volgin launched a Davy Crockett at the Sokolov Design Bureau, he was one of the people who claimed that the attack was instigated by the Americans. Although the Shagohod was destroyed and his ally Volgin, killed, Brezhnev and his co-conspirator Aleksei Kosygin were still able to garner enough popularity within the Communist Party to finally oust Khrushchev.Brezhnev has no actual appearance in Metal Gear Solid 3, however, Colonel Volgin was supported by Brezhnev, and was conspiring with his plan to topple the Russian government. However, with the majority of the Philosophers' Legacy out of the Soviet Union's hands, Brezhnev led the country through a period of economic stagnation. In addition, he was also involved in crushing the Prague Spring in 1968. As a direct result of both his coming into power as well as the economic stagnation, resulted in him promoting the SALT talks, as well as forcing various Soviet soldiers and personnel to stay on the San Hieronymo Peninsula in order to make it seem as though they were out of control soldiers if the base was ever discovered. This Brezhnev Stagnation, followed by the massive cost of the 1979 Invasion of Afghanistan, eventually formed the catalyst that would lead to the dissolution of the Soviet Union. Brezhnev died of a heart attack in 1982. KGB Chief Director (1960s) After Operation Snake Eater, Ocelot spoke with the KGB Chief Director on the phone, regarding The Boss's death and the destruction of Groznyj Grad and the Granin research facility. The Director was disappointed that the facilities had been destroyed but Ocelot insisted that they were necessary sacrifices. Ocelot then assured him that Krushchev was finished and that the KGB's time had finally arrived. Ocelot also suggested to the Director that they could use their knowledge on the events of both the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater to blackmail America in future negotiations. Nikita Khrushchev Aleksei Kosygin A co-Secretary General of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union from 1964, following the ousting of Nikita Khrushchev, until his death in 1980. Although the Shagohod was destroyed and his powerful ally Volgin killed, Kosygin and his co-conspirator Leonid Brezhnev were still able to garner enough popularity within the Communist Party to finally oust Khrushchev.Like Brezhnev, Kosygin has no actual appearance in Metal Gear Solid 3, however, Colonel Volgin was supported by Kosygin, and was conspiring with his plan to topple the current Russian regime. Kosygin died of health complications in 1980, two years before his co-conspirator. Behind the scenes Though his name was not mentioned in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, the real-life KGB Director in 1964, Vladimir Yefimovich Semichastny, did indeed participate in the ousting of Krushchev. In the voice casting sheet, under the Khrushchev bio section, it is stated that the Director supplied information relating to the situation in Tselinoyarsk to Khrushchev, based on information from EVA, which was actually her cover story in the final version.http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/leak.html[http://www.mgsaga.net/Archive-Leaked-MGS3-CB.htm Metal Gear Solid 3 voice casting sheet] Josef Stalin doesn't make any living appearances in Metal Gear Solid 3, owing to his death long beforehand, although his likeness made a brief cameo appearance in archive footage reels that were part of the cutscenes in the game, specifically the archive footage depicting a Soviet military march where he was seen in a portrait. In addition, he was also briefly mentioned by EVA in a radio conversation that revealed Volgin's role in the Katyn Forest Massacre. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (Khruschev, KGB Director, Stalin, Brezhnev, Kosygin, latter three mentioned only) * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (Brezhnev indirectly mentioned only) * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (Brezhnev indirectly mentioned only) * Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (Brezhnev mentioned only) Notes and references External links * Leonid Brezhnev on Wikipedia * Aleksei Kosygin on Wikipedia Category:MGS3 Characters